comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-04-14 - Are You Crazy?! It's Mr. Sinister!
Hope is geared up and ready to go. Cessily is luckily not in the dorm room as she changes, puts on her half hooded cloak, and hand guns strapped to her thighs. She doesn't worry about fetching her rifle this time as distance fighting isn't likely to work out in this one. She got the information by per chance, but she has been jumping all over the room in short periods of time to information hunt from Maripoor to Hell's Kitchen to the Red Light district of Paris, and more. Mexico is the key, and it is said Mr. Sinister isn't home. She's suspicious of the information of course, it came too easily. Still, taking out one of his bases and ruining some of his research would be priceless, let alone if she can gather info about some of his other bases from this one. She starts to head out, but pauses before going out the front door. Hope thinks about this again...what if it is a trap? And it is Mr. Sinister, even if he isn't home doesn't mean he won't have defenses in place. She bites her lower lip. Finally, she heads to the teacher's wing and knocks on Scott's office door that is open where he is putting in some weekend hours. "Scott...," her voice almost shy sounding. Somehow, Deadpool has been called ni over as well. His pretext for coming back over to the X-Mansion is returning something over of Jean's. In any case, it's probably a sight that could have gone unremembered for the vast majority of the faculty and students. Yes, Wade is there over whether Hope wanted him or not. And Wade is wearing Jean's Marvel Girl outfit. Go Go Boots and all. "Hope?" Scott glances up from the desk where a small pile of papers is in the midst of getting graded. He frowns a touch as he sees her attire, and tilts his head, "What's going on?" He starts to open his mouth to say something else when the computer on his desk lets off a "beep" and he looks at the screen a moment, before his lips downturn in an almost scowl, "Oh great...just what we need." He mutters as the local sensors have picked up their less-than-favorite "guest" arriving on the grounds. Scott actually reaches over and sets the mansion on the equivalent of "yellow alert." Deadpool is nothing if not unpredictable. "Does this have anything to do with Deadpool?" He can't help but ask Hope, given the timing. Cable was on Graymalkin high in orbit above. He is completely unaware of the activity in the mansion below. He sits in a chair drinking a cup of coffee as looks at a bank of monitors, news reports around the world. He sips at the coffee, "Professor, running the parameters, have you detected any signs of the rise of Apocalypse or signs that Stryfe has returned to this century?" The computer takes a few moments, "Negative Nathan, go rest and sleep." "Well...," but Hope doesn't get to answer when the alert goes off. She then looks confused, "What? Uncle Wade is here?" She heads over to the computer to see the monitor alert, "Oh, wow! This works out grea...," but her word trails off and she looks like she is going to be a little sick, "What the hell is he wearing?" She makes a horrible face, "I think I just threw up a little in the back of my mouth." Deadpool looks over at Hope sympathetically behind the googly Jean Grey mask, "OH, it's like baby's first puberty! Don't worry. And don't worry, I had it all nice and dry cleaned. Then I figured I might as well get one final time wearing it before I returned it!" He mean's the outfit. Which post return will probably get burned. Assuming the therapy sessions for the students don't bankrupt the institute. Scott's not feeling any less disgusted, but he keeps both his physical and facial reaction stamped down well enough, regarding Deadpool impassively before turning his eyes (hidden as they are behind ruby-quartz glasses) to Hope, "Uncle...Wade?" There's just enough surprise tinging his voice that it's probably a good sign that Scott is -deeply- disturbed by -that- notion. Cable takes a drink of his coffee. "Bring up Traveler's teleportation Logs and activities. Run them through everything and make any allowances for her effect on the temporal time line. Make sure nothing she's doing is becoming a contributing factor in preventing our goals." He says drinking his coffee. The professor says, "Nathan, we're tracking logs and detecting Wade Wilson." And a trip the to Savage Lands earlier then to North Dakota and back to Xavier's Institute, and North Salem, then back to North Dakota, then back to Xavier's Institute all with groups of people. Hope makes a face again, "Uncle Wade," her tone lecturing, "Put on some pants for goodness sake. Geez, I don't get why girls are always checking out guys legs, I mean seriously? So hairy! Gross!" ... Wait, she's freaking out of his exposed legs? "Anyway, you stay out there so you don't traumatize the other students," she states in speaker system. She then turns toward Scott, "May as well make use of him. I need to check something out in Mexico, but I'm concerned it may be a trap. I need backup. Are you willing?" Straight to the point now that she has the distraction of Deadpool in a dress. She puts a hand over the viewing so she doesn't have to look at him. Deadpool pouts, "Oh, wow! Can I come along too! And we can go to Tijuana! They have booze." Deadpool considers, "And other sorts of non-PG things." Don't you have a phone call to make? "For what?" So someone else can enter the scene. "Oooh, thanks voice boxes! He's waited enough rounds." Deadpool then went to dial Cable's number. "Pickup man! Pickup!" "Trying to go spring a potential trap in Mexico with Deadpool." Scott says rather flatly, "This is highly against my better judgment, but I'm not inclined to let you wander off with Deadpool by yourself." He fixes Hope with an intense gaze, "As I know you're inclined to go find trouble without telling anyone a good portion of the time. Like unauthorized excursions to the Savage Land, for example..." He's still a fair bit upset about that. "Let me go get my uniform." "Scott, Uncle Wade isn't going to hurt me unless it's to emotionally star me with his bad fashion sense. He's family. But I'm not going to overly complain about whatever motivates you." But her smile fades, "Oh? And who told you about that." Distrust. Someone betrayed her trust. It isn't going to be easy to gain it back. Deadpool glances over at Hope, holding his hands up, "Kid, give the guy credit, he is sorta OCD." While waiting for Cable to pick up, "I'm pretty sure flying a stealth jet five or six thousand miles is probably going to leave a paper trail /somewhere/." Cable picks up the phone, "Wade, whatever your doing in that mansion, stop. If You've hurt anyone there besides Logan and Remy, I will hunt you down. They're kind of dicks." He says in no certain terms. Deadpool picks it up and responds, "Well, that's kinda the fun." He goes on, "Anyways, I'm returning women's underwear and was thinking of you. And I think that we're gonna get beer and other stuff!" "It wasn't anyone in specific, but putting two and two together with the information available isn't always as hard as you might think." Scott notes. Hey, she's not the only one with a sense of betrayal. Hijacking groups of students without permission or warning wasn't part of the deal, but the rest of that discussion is for another time. Unsurprisingly, Scott has a spare uniform in a small wardrobe here in the office, and he steps into the attached bathroom to change, emerging after a couple minutes more properly attired for a mission. A shake of the head, "A small hunting excursion is nothing to be worried over. Everyone had a blast, and we had a bonfire, and enjoyed roasted dinosaur meat, and I didn't even burn the meat. It was a bit stringy, but it had good flavor." Hope is waiting though for Scott to exit, and then heads to leave with Scott and head to the gate for Deadpool. "Who are you talking to Uncle Wade?" The gate is opened and making another face at the horror that Deadpool wears, the girl then walks over to give him a warm hug...about his neck, she isn't hugging him about the waist, like hell she is. Body not touching his for the most part. Put on some pants man! "We'll talk about this later." Scott notes, moving behind Hope and still managing to keep his expression unruffled by Deadpool's ridiculously disturbing outfit. "So what are we likely to be up against?" Scott notes, glancing towards Hope questioningly as he makes some final adjustments on his uniform and visor, and checks his communicator to make sure it's working properly. Might need it to make a distress call. Deadpool grumbles over then and waves his hand< "Coming, coming." Wade lets out a pout over at Hope, "And someone who'll meet up with us if we're going for beers." Wade waits on the signal. "And meet us there, Pouch Man? You can be that dude from Youngblood!" Hope takes a deep breath then, "A genetics lab in Mexico. It's rumored to be Mr. Sinister's and he isn't home right now. The info fell in my lap, so it may be a trap though. Still, I want to get in and out as quietly as possible and see what information I can gather on Mr. Sinister's operations. It's important because...," he's a threat to her dad...to Cable when he is born. "...it's just really important to protect someone I love, alright?" She taps a few things into the metal chunky wristband she wears and then holds her hand out, "Everyone touch my hand...I'm a little iffy on the non-physical contact bodysliding," she admits. It is only when everyone touches her hand will she tap the button to bodyslide away to the location. Cable frowns, "Wade, I'll be there. Just don't hurt anyone one in there. wait is that girl there in this raid?" The phone goes dead. Cable frowns, "I hate it when people know things and I don't." The professor doesn't point out the obvious. "-What?!?-" Scott goes from beyond "disturbed" to outright "shocked" and rapidly starts to upshift towards "freaking furious" judging from the fact that his face -is- actually getting a bit red in the cheeks as his blood pressure shoots up (even as his heart "skips a beat"). He touches Hope's hand, all right, more like instinctively reaching to grab it with the intention of yanking her back towards the house. "Have you lost your..." Reach out and touch someone! Going to grab over on the hand, Wade is caught between calling out 'The Power is Your's!' right as the line with Nate goes dead and the group is then teleported through time and space! And Wade ends up pressed tightly over to hide behind Hope, "Make the flashy thing stop!" The bodies come part digitally and then back together in Mexico.... It is sandy and dusty, and it looks... horrible. The town isn't too far away where the buildings start, and they appear run down and dirty. There aren't a lot of people outside or within view right now, and the heat is terrible. Hope then sighs, knowing more lecture is coming, "Go ahead and get it out Scott. But this...this is worth the risk. It means a lot to me," Hope says simply. "And when on missions now...I go by Traveler." "...mind?!?" Scott finishes the sentence as the teleportation effect ends, and scowls, "Sinister is -not- a threat that you go after on a virtually solo operation, Hope. The man has taken apart a fully assembled X-Men team single-handedly." He scowls, falling silent as she mentions how "important" it is to her. He's silent a few moments, weighing the options, and he knows she's simply not going to listen to anything he has to say. She'll just run off with the quite possibly psychotic Deadpool, and he won't have -any- chance to look out for her. So he takes a deep breath, and his face returns to cold impassivity, "Fine, but the first sign of things going wrong, you get -out-. If Sinister gets his hands on you, your entire "mission" is blown." Cable gears up, "Professor do you have Traveler and Deadpool found." The computer says, "I have Nathan... X-men designated Cyclops appears to have teleported along with them." Cable frowns, "Wonderful," He draws a plasma rife, "Bodyslide by 1." Moments afterwards a large cyborg with a large metal arm and gun appears next to Cyclops and with the rifle aimed at Deadpool. " What the hell are you wearing Deadpool?" He says and, " And whats this about Sinister?" Deadpool turns to face Hope, "Look, kid, in the abscence of a reasonable yet irresponsible authority figure like Logan, I have to agree over with Shoeless Joe here. This is sorta out of your league kid." Even his. Whiel Wade would never say it to anyone's face, Sinister terrifies him. Unconditionally. "this is the sorta thing you analyse, do recon in, and call in backup for a strike force.." Then as Cable arrives, Wade waves, "Oh, hey! Youngblood! And Marvel Girl's outfit! It's a classic. Anyways, Traveler can do the entrance monologue. And I'm sorry for you in the absence of Wolverine. Let me go in and get shot up first?" Wade is deathly, in his nonsensical way.. Serious. And terrified. For Hope. For Nate. And for Scott. Hope's expression hardens. "It be a lot worse than that 'Cyclops'." Traveler then glances away and lifts the brown hood of her half cloak up over her head to hide her red hair and shadow her face. Her stomach feels tight. Mr. Sinister better not be there, otherwise...she really is screwed. But the chance to get information on his operations? She had a couple data sticks from school tucked into her thigh bands for safe keeping. She hopes to be able to use them. "Let's mov....," but then...Cable appears, and Hope stops in her tracks with her words. She is staring, and when Deadpool talks about being shot up, well, Traveler just blurts out, "You shouldn't be here." She sounds kinda horrified actually, like this isn't the brightest idea suddenly. Scott's hand moves to Hope's shoulder and he instinctively moves to position himself between Hope and the heavily-armed new arrival with a combination of pushing her behind him and sidestepping to put himself into position. "As tempting as it might be to see Deadpool shot full of holes, he's with us." Cyclops notes, all of his previous outrage and anger and yes, fear, instantly being shoved to a deep, dark corner of his mind and forcefully ignored in the face of potential danger. "-You-, however, are another story, and it's sounding like I'm the only one that's in the dark as to who you are." Cable drops his gun and frowns. He wasn't looking forward to meeting Cyclops. "I'm here now, making sure you and the X-man are alright." He frowns, "What's this about Mr. Sinister? You're not going after Mr. Sinister." He looks at Cyclops, "You're not letting her go after Mr. Sinister right? She's just a kid." He frowns, "I'm Cable. And your not the only one in the dark Cyclops. I don't know who she is but she keeps getting herself into trouble and says she knows me." Deadpool shakes his head, "Whoa Kemosabe. Kid brought us here. And don't worry, Cyclops." Wade's tone is tired. "He's a friend. In a lot more ways than you'll know about." Wade takes a breath. Then.. Turning over towards the area where the secret base supposedly is. "And if the kid is right.. Shouldn't he be bursting out any minute now given we made a big, flashy entrance?" Maybe he's out of town? "I was raised better than to go after Mr. Sinister solo and without a telepath!" Hope likes to think so anyway! "He's supposed to be out of town. I just want to get in, gather information from his database, and blow it to Kingdom Come. I...just didn't want to solo it in case it was a trap or he had some...unique defenses. I only heard horror stories of Mr. Sinister, but he's a monster, and a threat to...someone important to me. If there is a chance to cripple him and limit his options by gathering information here, it's worth the risk. I found the information out on Madripoor." Yes, she's going solo there, as terrifying as -THAT- is. But she seems a lot more forthcoming of information to Cable oddly enough. "Someone that deals in illegal organ trader said he sold some mutant organs to this area to Mr. Sinister." Then Hope's expression hardens, but she reaches up to tug her hood further down over her face to shadow it, "He won't be trading anymore, but the way the trader said it, was it was sent 'in care of' as Mr. Sinister hinted to him he had business elsewhere to attend to and he would get to the project later. Mr. Sinister stated he would let the trader know when he needed more 'inventory', and the trader was already looking for a surplus to keep in stock at that time in expectation." Scott is learning more information from Hope about her 'mission' than she would have ever normally supplied because of the presence of Cable. Her openness about her activity dramatically increased with the cyborg's attendance and became more respectful rather than rebellious. "It's important...sir, that this be done." Sir is not what she's used to calling Cable. "-Madripoor?!?-" Scott would facepalm if he were inclined to that sort of thing. Instead he simply shakes his head and looks even more sour-faced than usual. He looks back to Cable and shakes his head again, "So he knows you.." Indicating Deadpool, "And she knows you..." that's to Hope, "But you don't know her, and I'm rapidly learning that I don't know nearly as much as I thought I did." He takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly, and once again seizes control of his emotions and wrestles them down. "I certainly wasn't privy to her plan...or more accurately lack thereof...prior to this. Much less what she'd done to get the information." He glances back over his shoulder to Hope with a definite air of "You are -so- grounded when we get back" but he doesn't say it outright, instead looking back to Cable. "You have anything that might tell us if the man's in residence or not?" He's curious as to the effect Cable has on Hope, but isn't going to mention anything outright about it. Cable frowns as Hope begins to report the information to him. Is she a soldier he trains in the future? She seems found of Deadpool. He finds that troubling. "Madripoor. It's not so bad as long as she has her teleportation unit." He looks to Cyclops, "Being this close to the facility, if he was here we would know it." He though produces from a pouch a device that looks like it c-4 with a detonator on it. "But I got something that will let us know real quick." He looks at Hope, "Where's the facility entrance?" What might be the terrifying bit is that Wade knows things that all of them don't know. Or aren't being open over of yet. What does that say, then? Even with such insanities left unspoken by him? He sighs, "I'll go on in first." He looks over, and then poses, "Because I'm too sexy and they won't want to touch this hot little thing." Wade goes over to pose like a drag queen. Hope just thinks it's a yelling, she never exactly had a place to be grounded to before since she was a little girl. She shrugs, "I don't tell you things, because you would get upset and stress out Cyclops. I like it better when you smile." Wait, Scott smiles?! Well, kinda like her dad's smiles anyway. But Traveler then sighs. "I'm not sure exactly. In this general vivacity." Hope pauses, then says, "You might scare anything dead without pants like that." But then more seriously, "Actually Uncle Wade, how about you scout? You are always able to find things you aren't supposed to find." Scott can't hold it in any longer. When Deadpool strikes that pose he just lets out the absolutely most mournful sound of disgusted resignation that a human being can muster. "Fine. Deadpool's on point." He studies Cable a few moments. He knows nothing about this man, but he hasn't attacked, and...he can't help but shake some nagging sense of familiarity even if he's absolutely positive he's never met the man. Trust? Not...precisely. Not wholly, but at least enough for now. "You and Traveler in the middle, if you're willing to come along, and I'll play rear security for now. Just be ready, if his sensors are going to ping on anyone, it'll likely be me." At least as far as he knows.... Cable frowns, "Best I bring up the rear but I'll let you call the shots X-man. It's your ward's mission." He pulls a second gun, a more compact pistol of similar design to Hopes. "Deadpool... seriously pants consider them. The can see the glow off your legs on the moon." The charge put away. Meanwhile in Sinister's facility the sensors are detecting TWO Summers and other signatures. In an inner chamber in the facility are two clone tanks that hiss as they begin to come on line and open. Then moments later a pair of Sabretooth clones emerge. Deadpool calls out cheerfully, "Deadpool go down the hole!" Looking about for just where this hole is he's supposed to go down then, his twin katanas drawn out in front of him as he cheerfully slashes his way forwards. "Ha, ha, ha, the irony," Traveler grumbles beneath her breath. She pulls out her energy handguns, one in each hand. She wields them with ease. She had these guns in Madripoor last time Cable saw her, custom made in much the similar way as his own weaponry. She follows Deadpool at a safe distance, rolling her eyes though then she looks about alertly. As they move about, suddenly, Deadpool drops out of sight and lands on something hard...he just tumbled down some hidden stairs to where a door is located just beneath ground level. Cyclops nods to Cable, indicating for him to go, and then follows the crew down into the hole....albeit far more cautiously than Deadpool might. He checks the controls on his visor and in his gloves, takes a deep breath...and tries to be ready for anything. Traveler and Cable are the ones that get the viewing first, "Hey, Uncle Wade, your panties are clean! Good job!" Sadly, Hope sounds proud of her Uncle for this. But then she goes to say, "Well, this is it, and no explosions yet...but with Uncle Wade around I'm sure it is only a matter of time." She makes a dramatic gesture toward the entrance. "Cable, I take it you have something to make this easier?" Cable blinks and considers killing himself and all present it would be a mercy killing. He pulls out a charge for Deadpool. He throws it down to Wade, "10 second delay. It should blow a hole in. You might want to move first. You'll survive but you'll regret it at ground zero." That is when Hope moves to reach for Cyclops, to grab his hand and drag him back up the steps, "You can be sick outside...and...it will spread out the smell more." Poor, poor Cyclops. But at least one of Hope's guns have been put away for her to manage this. Deadpool considers whether to send his underwear up to save it, but fortunately he can't multitask that well when explosives are around! They're palced, and Wade's going deeper into the place to explore as a hole is blasted! The structure explodes and reveals a sub-suface facility full of futuristic creepy science equipment. Cable actually takes point for the moment as he leaps down with both guns cleared into a hallway. "Clear." He calls up to the other members of the team. Meanwhile, Alpha and Beta, collectively know as Victors kids are running on all fours through the facility toward the explosion. Feral growls escaping their lips. Hope is then back downstairs after the explosion, careful not to trip over debris. She has both her guns out this time after patting Cyclops a 'there, there'. It's likely a good thing she doesn't realize that is Jean's old outfit that Deadpool is wearing. Traveler looks 'at ready', her heart rate up a bit. "This is too easy," she says quietly, not liking this at all. Deadpool's trotting ahead, the skirt riding up and flashing, "Come on down, the water's all fine!" You know next pose we're going to pay for that one. "Hush." Deadpool's skipping then, heading deeper as he's the first in. Scott manages to not look completely green when he finally makes his way back down into the facility, senses alert for any signs of danger. Inwardly he shudders at the surroundings...alien and familiar all at the same time. It doesn't matter that he hasn't -actually- been here before...every one of Sinister's hidey-holes feel disturbingly familiar to him, accompanied by the mental equivalent of nails on a chalkboard deep in the back of his mind. Scott isn't a man prone to outward displays of strong emotion, but if there is one foe he can truly say he hates, it's the one that "owns" this facility. "What is is. We face it." Cable calls back up. "Traveler which way?" He calls up to the girl. He says as he moves to secure this particular corridor as best he can. Alpha and Beta stop and converse quickly then Alpha turns and breaks off from his pack mate disappearing. It gives Beta a chance to strike as the creature bursts through a door behind Deadpool. sharp claws looking to cut through Jean's dress and the flesh beneath. "Hello Frail." Well, when Hope seems about to respond to Cable, a door slams open and something bit and furry leaps out, "Shit!" Even before the world is finished coming out of her mouth she is already shooting an energy gun at the creature, and then both of them to try and protect Uncle Wade. Battle hardened responses, she didn't hesistate to shoot and her shots are not wild and panicked either, but rather controlled and steady with her body in a battle stance. Alpha is running around to another area, working to get a little more behind them and to select his target. The claws on these creatures are enhanced by adamantium just like the real Sabretooth's, though a version not quite as strong as the real one's...it is still more than enough to shred most armors into nothing with ease, let alone with the enhanced strength behind it. With three people ahead of him, Cyclops chooses not to immediately engage. A relatively straightforward attack from the front is often the best distraction to a strike at the flank, and so Cyclops turns about and scans the area behind them, peering intently and waiting for any sign of motion, fingers ready over the controls for his visor. Damn Sinister and his clones! Deadpool's katanas fly out over in front of him as he parries the strikes, sparks flying as he goes back on the defensive, calling out, "Power SWORD!" The sound of clashing metal on claw echoing through the air from the blows. Then, something that would be a recognizable tone from Wade for Nathan and Hope. But one so alien as to be almost adrift in a rare sea of sanity. ::Hate. Katanas flashing, going on the offensive, "Let me send you back to your daddy in kibbles and bits!" Raw hate. Cable frowns as he looks to Hope, "Traveler, don't get bogged down. Get what you need so we can pull out. We can handle this." He raises his gun and fires at the clone. The energy blasts miss the clone from it's sheer will to dodge. But it leaves the creature open to Deadpool's savage sword attacks. The feral attack of claws the clones defense. "Alright, just... destroy the head!" It's the only way she knows for sure to kill a healing factor mutant like Sabretooth and Wolverine. Hope is starting to jog down the hallway however. That is when it happens, just as Traveler gets past Cable. Alpha suddenly bursts out from a doorway, but not like the other one, he's the smarter one. He actually throws a heavy metal crate filled with STUFF at Cyclops with a mighty heave and starts to race toward Cable that has his back toward him. Hope is not directly engaged right now, and it's instinct with has she moves...she doesn't keep running forward, the girl actually pivots and twists her body to get between Cable's back and the attacking Alpha and starts to bring up her energy guns and fires, "NO!" A powerful word even as the yellow beams of energy release from the handguns and the much larger body of the cloned Sabretooth roars up before her and claws start to slash toward toward her head. And...there is not a speck of fear for herself, only for Cable. And it's too tight in this hall for Cable to get his rifle back around to protect his own back from his claws, or protect Hope. And Scott's own vision is filled with that heavy metal crate flying at him, and the people in front of him....a two-fold attack. The "dial" of Cyclops' visor is quickly twisted and a wide-angle blast of brilliant red concussive force erupts from it, engulfing the entirety of the crate and its' contents and if not outright pulverizing them, sending them flying back whence they came far and fast enough to render them a non-threat at this point. Then he turns about, calculating the positions of the remaining combatants and lining up a shot at "Alpha" who has fled beyond him, though he doesn't fire just yet. He wants to wait until the creature's committed to it's attack and won't just be able to dodge out of the way. Trying to catch it off-balance in other words...as well as avoiding a line of fire that will risk striking his allies. In total fairness, one of those allies is Wade, so it's not like he counts. He's slashing over with whatever little beast thingie is in reach, "Come here and I'll neuter you so bad Claremont will feel it! Stupid continuity wanker!" The melee seems, for the moment, a rough stalemate as neither is capable of inflicting significant injury on the other before it heals as the swords flash and blur. Cable eyes go wide, "Down!" He calls to Hope. His metallic hand extending and he lets out a shove with the hand and the Alpha Saberthooth is caught by unseen forces and goes sailing now the hall with a lot more umph than it should have been. His powers augmented somehow. If you know Cable there's a slight look of surprise as he just played his hand showing off his Telekins. "Stab your eyes, girl. Don't try to to save me. I can handle him. You got your mission. Without you. This things a wash." The Alpha clone was perfect for a kill shot form Cyclops now. Beta is getting cut and healing but only half the strength of Victor. But the more bits Deadpool removes the weaker the clone is till it just falls apart turning to dust. Red hair that was out from under the hood falls to the floor where claws touched and sliced right through it, and Hope suddenly seems unsteady on her feet. "I...sorry da..," the rest dead and likely lost in the chaos of the noise and violence, "Right...a computer." One of the guns drop from her hands and she falls to one knee to pick it back up unsteadily. She shakes her head as if to clear it, something not 'right' with her all of a sudden when she seemed steady even in that intense moment. She picks up the gun and after a few uneven steps starts jogging again down the hallway, kicking open doors with her guns 'at ready' to check for a clear status and for a computer. She will find one a few doors down. Kill shot? You betcha. With the blast Cyclops delivers towards "Alpha" it may very well be that the only bits left are the Adamantium parts. It's a bit more ruthless than one would normally get from Cyclops, but aside from being on-edge from the location and its' implications, he's quite certain it's a "disposable" Clone...probably even with a limited lifespan, knowing Sinister. And if it isn't? Well...Sabretooth is one of the very short list of folks that Cyclops really wouldn't shed two tears over removing from the ranks of the living, even if it pains him inwardly to think it. Deadpool cleaves through the remaining one. Whether his conscious mind is aware of it or not, he's very much well aware of just how instinctively the three others seem to be working together as a unit. There's a wicked grin of glee as he slashes through the head of the beast he's up against, carving it and stabbing it into the wall, whispering, "Fly free my pretties.." Looking through, then looking over at Scott, "Take care of her. Got that? And Youngblood's not so bad when you get to know him." The Clones are down, "We best get that information before the facility releases more or sets off a bomb." He looks back at Cyclops with a cant of his head. "Keep an eye on Traveler." He looks to Deadpool. "Wade you alright?" He got a gun pointed at the man. "We got more work to do and get people out of here." Traveler misses the 'strange conversation' out there is an currently trying to hack into the computer and download some information. "Damn it! Stupid ass wipe actually knows computers!" She's fighting the system though. Kitty Pyrde though, she is not. She then peeks out into the hallway, "Cable, it's being mean and not talking to me. You should teach me better hacking skills." Basically, come and fix it! "I'm barely getting any files worth while. And stop pointing the gun at Uncle Wade! Uncle Wade, play nice and don't traumatize Cable." She then disappears back into the room. Cyclops moves forward towards where Hope is working, keeping an eye open for further attacks and ready to grab n' go should things go south. He makes a mental note that the data will have to be "scrubbed" on a remote terminal by Hank or Kitty before they let any of that info get anywhere near their systems. "Sinister's always been too clever for our own good. We may just have to settle for scuttling this base." As much of a minor inconvenience as that may be for Sinister, at least it -would- be an inconvenience. Deadpool grunts, "Nah I'm sure he'll be a repeat." Wade looks over the place, "Hope you pulled something useful. And kid, I swear next time you dos omething like this without asking Youngblood here first I'll make you clean my apartment you're borrowing." The fight, for the moment, seems to be over as Wade sheathes his swords, his panties and bra mostly disintegrated and half melted to his flesh. Then he catcalls at Hope, "And it's so -fun- to mess with his head!" Cable frowns, "What do you mean trained? Stab my eyes this is annoying. Traveler we're going to have a long talk about who the hell you are and where you came from." He then moves into the computer room. He moves to sit into the computer and reaching into a pouch and pulls out a devide it looks like a Flash drive shoving it into the impute of the computer. "Professor, data extraction proticals. Highest security." The Professor voice chimes in cables ear, "As you wish Cable." "Ugh...Uncle Wade, I think I need to tape your mouth shut," Hope grumbles. "Good luck with that," she then says toward Cable, "cause I'd demand a trade, mercenary." She then mmmms, "Professor again," her voice softly pitched. She still cannot remember an ally of that name other than Professor X. Still, part of Hope wants Cable to find her to talk to her...even if it's just demands. It's a chance to...no...she has to stop thinking of him as her dad. Her expression appears pained for the briefest of moments before she covers it up, "Anyway, thank you. Hopefully this information will not only give insight on Mr. Sinister's projects, but also help toward crippling him to even leading to his demise if at all possible." Traveler seems to have no difficulity in dealing with an enemy's death in the least emotionally wise. Though she cannot resist, as long as Cable does not react badly she will step forward to place a hand on his fleshy shoulder. "And I'm sorry I worried you earlier, I just don't want to see you hurt." Her tone is gentle, with a caring quality underlying it. "I know you can take care of yourself, I do. I just...it was instinct. I'll strive to keep more fine control in the future." Cyclops is utterly silent on this. Mostly because he's watching the interplay between Cable and Traveler -very- intently at this point. Given what he already knows of Hope's nature, he can guess that Cable is someone Hope knows from her future. Any other observations well, he's keeping them to himself, even for fourth-wall breaking Mercenaries. Because Cyclops totally has that much self control. Now if it were Jean parading around in Shanna the She-Devil wear, Cyclops would totally have that covered too. Deadpool grumbles, "So, you got everything you need kid? And remember what I said about him being a breeding factory." For pouches. Wade looks over at Cable, then goes over to glance at Scott, crossing his arms, "I suppose I can give this back to you another time then." Man, you couldn't resist fitting in a snark about how you're reading ahead, could ya? Shhhh! Cable looks up at Hope, who is touching him. He shifts slightly, "Right and you keep this up. I'm going to send the X-men a bill for you." He says as he drops the computer information in Hope's hands. "Professor body slide by 1." with that he's gone. Not sticking around to explain Cable's power is not making pouches to Deadpool again. Hope holds it together as she is handled the data she needs and holds it tight. "We need to rig the place, there will be plenty of supplies here that can be used. Try not to take anything too dangerous home Uncle Wade." She then moves to leave, and perhaps, Scott will see that Hope looks like she wants to start crying. But she moves forward on to her next objective.